Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 055
"Bond's Reward!!", known as "The Crystal of Bonds!!" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed February 21, 2014 in the 4/2014 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary Sect has just Synchro Summoned "Archfiend Uber Dragon Beelzeus" with 4000 ATK, and he claims that the Sect that Yusei mocked doesn't exist anymore; thanks to "Beelzeus" Sect has reached the height of his shadow power. Jack notes that Sect finally Summoned "Beelzeus" and Yusei muses that the "Shadow Duel Dragon" is what binds Sect to the darkness, though he remembers that "Stardust Spark Dragon" can purify shadow power, so if he can destroy "Beelzeus" with "Stardust", he can save Sect from the shadows. Sect activates the "Beelzeus Supremacy" effect of "Beelzeus", reducing the ATK of "Stardust" to zero and gaining that value as LP. "Beelzeus" spears "Stardust" with its stinger and drains the life from it, bringing Sect from 1100 to 3600 as Sect claims that Yusei's Duel Dragon's power is his. He tells Yusei to eat the power of the shadow lord of the flies; Yusei is about to take 4000 damage and it's the end of the road. "Beelzeus" attacks with "Beelzeus Genocide", and Yusei activates the effect of "Stardust", negating its own destruction with "Sonic Barrier". Sect calls Yusei's pointless act of protecting "Stardust" despite his imminent loss nuts, and he tells Yusei to eat his Hell Armored Sense. His Sense wings strike Yusei, sending his Duel Runner into skids. Sect tells Yusei to sink into pitch-black darkness. At the tower, Jack notices a rumbling, while Akiza hangs limply in her bonds. Shadow Miasma suddenly erupts from the central tower, and Sect sniggers, claiming that it's all over, but then he corrects himself, stating that it's the beginning; the start of the Ultimate God's complete resurrection. Down below on the ground, Seibal's outer wall begins to crumble, and Crow narrowly saves Leo from falling debris. He asks Leo if he's okay and Leo thanks him, but Crow tells him not to worry about it, claiming that he hates kids. He and Ushio look up at Seibal with Leo and Luna, and they wonder what's going on up there. But the flow of Shadow Miasma suddenly stop, much to Sect's horror. He protests that he wiped out Yusei's Life Points. Yusei and "Stardust" rocket over a chasm as Yusei's LP falls to 700. Yusei explains that he activated two Trap Cards, "Half Capture" and "Shock Draw"; "Half Capture" halved the battle damage and increased the ATK of "Stardust" by the same value at the end of the Battle Phase, while the effect of "Shock Draw" allowed Yusei to draw two cards after taking 2000 damage. Sect calls Yusei's combo seriously annoying, and he Sets a card to end his turn. Yusei declares his turn and he draws, then he activates another Trap Card, "Pride of the Warrior", Special Summoning a Warrior-Type monster that was destroyed in battle from his Graveyard. Sect recognizes the Trap as Yusei brings back "Junk Breaker". Yusei then Releases "Junk Breaker", negating the effects of all the monsters on the field with its "Hammer of Slumber" effect, much to Sect's shock. Despite this, Sect protests that "Beelzeus" has far higher ATK. Yusei asks Sect if he's sure about that, and he activates a Spell Card, "Overflowing Treasure". Sect remembers that Yusei played both "Pride of the Warrior" and "Overflowing Treasure" in their last Duel and he complains that Yusei must be kidding and warns him not to mess with Sect. Yusei reminds Sect that he knows that the effect of "Overflowing Treasure" will increase the ATK of "Stardust" by 500 for each card in their hands; they each have two, so "Stardust" gains 2000 ATK, for a total of 4000, equal to "Beelzeus" as Sect realizes in horror. Yusei tells "Stardust" to defeat "Beelzeus" and save Sect from the shadows. He races up behind Scet, who observes that Yusei is trying to use the Turbo Stream again. Sect states that Yusei's Cross Sense is already a dead relic and won't work on him. He decelerates and states that as long as he doesn't let Yusei take his back, his Cross Sense is nothing. Yusei declares that he created Cross Sense with Sect and he vows to prove that it's no dead relic. He accelerates, and to Sect's surprise, white wings of Sense emerge from Yusei's Duel Runner, before coalescing around Yusei and his Runner and causing the to shine with white light. Yusei declares that he isn't who he was before either, because he had friends and rivals he's also grown, and Cross Sense is about to evolve again. Yusei suddenly decelerates from his Sense, but the image of him and his Duel Runner remains. Jack initially mistakes it for an afterimage, but he then realizes that it's a double of Yusei created from pure Sense. He muses that Cross Sense uses the opponent's Sense in the Turbo Stream to multiply its own force, but this is also its weak point; the weaker the opponent's Sense, the weaker Cross Sense becomes. Yusei declares that he's creating "maximum Sense resonance" with his Turbo Stream, and Sense surrounds "Stardust" as it attacks "Beelzeus". Yusei orders it to pierce Sect's darkness, and he declares that this is the power that their bond created. The double Cross Sense strikes, causing a massive sphere of brilliant light to expand around the players. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Sect Ijuin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 6: Sect Sect activates the effect of "Archfiend Uber Dragon Beelzeus", reducing the ATK of "Stardust Spark Dragon" to 0, and gaining Life Points equal to its ATK (Sect 1100 → 3600). He attacks "Stardust" with "Beelzeus", with Yusei activating the effect of "Stardust" to prevent its destruction. He also activates 2 face-down cards: "Half Capture" and "Shock Draw"; "Half Capture" halves the battle damage Yusei takes (Yusei 2700 → 700) and increases the ATK of "Stardust" by the same amount ("Stardust" ATK 0 → 2000). Since Yusei took 2000 points of damage, "Shock Draw" allows Yusei to draw 2 cards. Sect Sets a card. Turn 7: Yusei Yusei activates his face-down "Pride of the Warrior", Special Summoning "Junk Breaker" (1800/1000) from his Graveyard. He activates its effect, tributing it in order to negate the effects of all monsters on the field. Next, Yusei activates "Overflowing Treasure"; since both him and Sect have 2 cards in their respective hands, "Stardust" gains 2000 ATK ("Stardust" ATK 2000 → 4000). Yusei attacks "Beelzeus" with "Stardust". Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here. Trivia According to the omake for this chapter, the original concept by Masahiro Hikokubo and Akira Ito was for Yusei to have his Sense double physically attack Sect. Artist Masashi Satō convinced them that Sense had its own rules and background, and thus the method was changed.